To generate the multitude of different cell types present in multicellular organisms, cell divisions resulting in daughter cells with different fates are vital and decisive in various developmental processes (Scheres and Benfey, 1999). This type of division is called asymmetric, whether or not asymmetry is morphologically visible at the time of division (Horvitz and Herskowitz, 1992). Especially in plants, where cell movement is limited, the control of the cell division plane has traditionally been considered important for the formation of regular patterns, i.e., correct divisions during embryogenesis or stomata formation, the formation of ordered cell files in the meristem (Scheres and Benfey, 1999).
During a plant life cycle, several asymmetric divisions occur: (a) the first division of the zygote (Mansfield and Briarty, 1991); (b) the embryonic division that gives rise to the lens-shaped progenitor cell of the quiescent center (Dolan et al., 1993); (c) the male microspore division (Twell et al., 1998); (d) divisions during stomatal complex formation (Larkin et al., 1997); (e) oriented periclinal divisions in the early embryo that separate the progenitor cells for the three main tissues, epidermis, ground tissue, and vascular tissue (Jurgens and Mayer, 1994); (f) stem cell divisions that separate differentiation-competent daughter cells and new stem cells in the root (Dolan et al., 1993; van den Berg et al., 1995); and (g) also during lateral root initiation (Casimiro et al., 2003).
Asymmetric divisions fundamentally differ from the standard proliferative divisions in their limited spatio-temporal way of occurrence. Furthermore, the number of cells involved is minimal. These characteristics make it difficult to analyze (genome wide) transcript expression during this process.
Up until now, only a few transcript profiling experiments have been performed in various organisms on processes where asymmetric cell divisions are involved, i.e., during gliogenesis in Drosophila (Egger et al., 2002), Arabidopsis pollen development (Honys and Twell, 2003, 2004; Becker et al, 2003) and lateral root initiation (Himanen et al., 2004). However, none of these approaches aimed at or resulted in the identification of the genetic pathway driving the asymmetric division itself.
In the case of lateral root initiation, a few pericycle cells divide anticlinally and asymmetrically (Casero et al., 1993). This is not a continuous process and is exposed to various environmental cues and endogenous signals. Furthermore, these divisions only occur in those pericycle cell files that are in close proximity to the xylem pole (Casimiro et al., 2003).
Microarray approaches have revealed a broader view on auxin signaling toward LRI (Himanen et al., 2004). For these analyses, a lateral root inducible system was used. In this system, auxin transport, signaling and the G1-to-S cell cycle transition are blocked in seedlings growing on medium supplemented with NPA. Subsequently, these seedlings are transferred to auxin-containing medium (NAA) for 1-12 hours. This allowed an inducible startup of auxin signaling and progression through the G1-to-S transition (Himanen et al., 2002).
An adaptation of this lateral root inducible system can also be used for the study of asymmetric cell divisions. A unique approach is presented that allowed circumvention of problems like tissue specificity and the limited number of cells involved through isolating specifically asymmetrically dividing pericycle cells at the xylem pole during LRI. Therefore, four strategies were combined: 1) a recently developed lateral root inducible system that synchronously induces the asymmetric divisions during LRI (Himanen et al., 2002), 2) a xylem pole pericycle-specific GFP marker line (J0121), 3) a Fluorescent Assisted Cell Sorting approach (Birnbaum et al., 2003), and 4) genome-wide microarray analysis on the isolated xylem pole pericycle cells. This combined strategy not only allowed identification of those genes involved directly in the LRI process, but also extrapolation of the results to the general concept of asymmetric division. Potential regulators of asymmetric divisions were found in genes involved in cell cycle regulation and a high percentage of genes associated with cytoskeleton organization and dynamics.